


Dance With Me

by PuzzledCretin



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), First Dance, M/M, Max (Camp Camp) is Sixteen Years Old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 18:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuzzledCretin/pseuds/PuzzledCretin
Summary: During the Lake Lilac Summer Social, some feelings get revealed.I'm not good at descriptions.





	Dance With Me

The music blared from the DJ set up in the corner of the mess hall, the sound of the music passing through the room where the campers were having a surprisingly good time. It was the time of the summer for the Lake Lilac Summer Social and after the first year of complaining, David was proud to say his young campers grew to love the party as well.

And grow they did.

David smiled, glancing around the room. There was a handful of his original campers: Max, Nikki, Neil, Harrison, and Nerris. The others either didn’t return the following summer or the years following. But now? Well, more campers came and went, Nerris had left but then come back the next year saying how she missed the camp to much. However, the camp had grown from its original size of ten campers to about twenty, ranging from ages eight to sixteen. All his original campers were sixteen.

One of the most surprising aspects of this moment was that his favorite camper was still there, Max. At the end of summer the first year, Max swore up and down that he’d never see this camp again. His language was much more… Colorful, but David refused to mention that. Max had warmed up to camp, from what David could see, or maybe that was just him maturing. He didn’t pull as many schemes and he only really seemed to tease David sometimes.

Suddenly, David was snapped out of his trance when he heard Gwen, his favorite co-counselor who despite her complaints, always came back to camp for more. 

“David! I’ve figured out what I need to do to kick off a summer romance!” The woman gushed, making David sigh and cross his arms. He did turn his full attention to her, giving her his full attention even if he didn’t agree with the meddling. “I’m going to set Max up! He’s the only camper who I haven’t seen or heard about their love life, he’s the perfect subject! I’m going to try and set him up with Sasha,” 

David froze when he mentioned Max. Max and.. Sasha? Max dating. David did not like that idea in the slightest. Max was not supposed to be dating… Or at least that’s what David tried to use to justify himself. Max was not supposed to date, because maybe, maybe.. Maybe David had a little crush on the teen. He couldn’t help it. The sixteen year old came up to his shoulder, his hair was always so soft, as well as, his skin. He was gorgeous, from his lips that always seemed to be in a pout or a smirk, his bright teal eyes that gave off the energy of mischief.

David hadn’t like Max in that way before, he knew this all started this year. When Max stepped off that bus, the changes from the previous year were so.. So obvious. He was older and he obviously showed it.

Before David could respond and tell Gwen not to meddle with Max’s love life, she was off to change the music and tell the campers to find a dance partner for the slow dance. David swallowed nervously as he looked over to Max, who was standing by the snack table next to Sasha, they seemed to be talking about something, she was smiling. David’s heart dropped when the girl seemed easily excited to pull Max into a slow dance. He couldn’t watch this, so he turned to walk into the kitchen, not catching the look that Max had sent his way.

In the kitchen, David berated himself for his thoughts. Max was young. Max was most likely straight. Max could make his own choice and most importantly. Max. Did. Not. Like. David. The teen made it clear almost everyday, though it was tame, David knew and he was not allowed to be upset that Max was forming a relationship. And he was just a teenager, David wasn’t allowed a chance.

David was so engrossed in his own mind that he did not notice the door had opened, didn’t hear the footsteps. He only snapped out of it when he felt the hand on his shoulder.

The red head turned quickly, looking at the same bright teal eyes that made his heart raise and the shame rise in his chest. Max was standing there, a look of concern and slight irritation clear in his expression.

“What’s your issue, David? Afraid that no one wants to dance with the old counselor?” Max teased, pushing his hands into his hoodie pockets. David let out a laugh, running a nervous hand through his hair.

“No, no, the music was just giving me a headache and I needed to step away for a moment,” David replied, leaning against the counter in the kitchen. “What are you doing in here? I thought you were dancing with Sasha,” David inquired, looking at the shorter male as he mimicked David’s actions and leaned against the counter.

“Not interested in her.” Max replied simply, casting his eyes to the floor. “Or any of those girls. Or any girls.” He stated before giving David a shrug.

“But you looked so pleased to talk to her, you were so close,” David pressed, he was confused by Max’s statement. So Max was gay? Is that what he was supposed to get from that?

“Yeah, we’re kinda close. She’s smart, she knows her way around manipulation, but just because we’re friend does not mean that I’m attracted to her,” Max replied then he elbowed David’s arm, “Boys and girls can be friends, you know, platonic relationships?” 

David nodded, a red heat rising to his cheeks as he realized how ridiculous his assumption must have seemed, “So.. Is there anyone you do want to dance with?” David asked, immediately kicking himself for it. What answer was he expecting? Max wanting to dance with him? That’s ridiculous.

“Yeah.. He uh.. He’s kind of a surprise for me but hey, I’ve had a stupid crush on him for six years now, maybe he’ll notice me,” Max explained. David knew he was talking about Neil, the two were almost inseparable and drove David up the wall when they worked together. Of course Max would like him.

“Oh, well then you should ask Neil to dance, worst thing that’ll happen is he says no,” David explained. Max just stopped and looked at David, eyebrows drawn together and his lips laid in a straight line. 

“You’re fucking kidding,” Max stated.

“No, Max, I’m serious, if you like Neil then you should-”

“I don’t like Neil!”

“O-Oh! Then ask Harrison, I’m sure he’d be polite and I bet you would-”

“I like you, David!”

Oh.

/Oh/.

David’s mouth hung open, staring at the teen. No, he hadn’t heard that right. He couldn’t have. No. “Max, I’m sorry, I think I misheard you,” David attempted, but Max just shoved a hand over his mouth.

“No. No you didn’t,” Max stated and then shook his head. The poor boy had a dark red face, either from anger or embarrassment. “F-Fuck it. Forget I said anything. I should go..” Max mumbled as he pulled his hand back, attempting to walk out but David acted first, gently grabbing his soft hand. It was smaller than his own, but it.. It fit perfectly.

“Max.. I.. The song is almost over, I’d be a bad counselor if I didn’t let you dance to it… Do you want to dance?” David ask, resulting in Max turning back and giving the barest hint of a nod before he placed his hand on David’s shoulders.

David kept a distance, his own hands placed onto Max’s waist and he didn’t dare move closer before they started to sway with the music, a pleasant silence between them as the sound of the violin flowed through.

“So.. Six years, huh?” David asked.

“Yeah.. How long for you?”

“.. This summer,”

Silence.

“Oh thank god,” Max said, letting out a sigh of relief, David raised his eyebrow in question. “I was worried you might’ve liked me when I was ten, that you were a pedophile..” He mumbled and David frowned, cheeks flushing.

“No, you’re just.. You’re a young adult now. You’re not little Max anymore, you’re.. You’re just Max,” David said. He did not realize they had stopped swaying until Max moved closer, moving his own hands from David’s shoulders in order to wrap his arms around his neck. David kept his hands on Max’s waist but he allowed the closer proximity. “Max, we’re tip toeing a fine line right now..” He said softly.

Max simply shook his head, smirking at his camp counselor. “No one has to know, David,” He said before pressing his lips to the older man. David didn’t pull away, he accepted what he had wanted since first seeing Max this summer. And Max was right.

No one had to know.


End file.
